The Story of a Disabled Girl With No Title!
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: From the author of Wounded comes the Dairy of Kagome, a disabled girl trying to make it in a hatefull world. i know the summery sucks. you guys said i could write it. don't go back on your promis now! read and review!


Chapter One: Kagome Higarashi

Hi, my name is Kagome Higarashi. I'm 15 and I live in a nowhere town in Missouri. I go to LS West High School. I'm in the tenth grade. I make decent grades and hate all my teachers except my art teacher. I only have a few friends, 3 at most, the rest are people who actually say hi to me in the halls. Considering that the entire student body hates me, I'd say only 3 friends is enough. Now, you're probably wondering why the entire student body hates me. Well, you see, I'm not a normal teen. For starters, I'm really short. Another thing is that I don't get along with other people well. I hardly ever talk when I'm in school and I always wear black. I tend to ignore people too but only the popular girls cuz their high pitched voices kill my ears. But the main reason every one hates me is because I am in a wheelchair. I can walk but only just a little bit but not enough to get around any where except my house.

I come from a normal sized family. I have a mom and a dad, and an older brother and sister. I'm the youngest out us three. My brother is 15 years older than me and my sister is 11 years older. My dad is in the air force so he's not always home and mom is sick a lot. My brother is in a metal band so he's hardly home and my sister is a single mother. Most of the time I'm home alone. But I don't' mind, I like being alone. Plus, I'm never really alone, I have my dog Sammy here with me to keep me company. Sammy is a sheltie and is 13 years old in human years, we've had her since I was 2. She's my best friend. I can tell her anything. She always lets me cry into her soft fur when ever I need to. She sleeps by my side at night. I'm never really alone with her. She is like my best friend, my sister (the one I wish I had), and my baby. That's what I call her, my baby or Sammy Baby. Which ever I feel like saying at the moment.

You're probably wondering why I can't walk, well I'll tell you. I have a spinal defect. They found it when I was born. My spinal defect is called Spinabifida, but to be specific, Lypomanigacle. It's a hole in the spine created by deformed vertebra. The deformed vertebra can damage the nerves in the spine causing varying degrees of paralysis. Fortunately, I can still walk but the doctors say I'm gradually losing that ability. I had the hole in my spine closed up when I was 6 weeks old. I've had 11 other operations since. My latest one was on my back again. I had a bubble of spinal fluid that was in causing me great pain. They put a tube in the bubble to keep the fluid moving but the tube got squished. But it still works. I've also had 6 operations on my feet (4 on the left, 2 on the right), 2 on my bladder, 1 on my neck and 3 on my back. The ICU is like a second home to me. Tee Hee!

Now on to stuff you need to know for my story! As you all now, I'm Kagome Higarashi! This story is about my life. There are quite a few people in my life that are a little bit cocky! But I'll try to explain them to you. My best friend is Sango Taijia. We've known each other since 4th grade. We are like sisters. If it weren't for the fact she was born on April 22 instead of June 22, we could have been non related twins. She always has a smile on her face. But you never want her to smile at you cuz that means she's gonna beat you up. She's like my body guard, whenever some one makes fun of me or is mean to me, she beats them up. She's also a great comedian. Whenever I talk to her, I'm always laughing. I can't imagine life without her.

My next friend is Kagura Gumo. She's a bit of a grouch but I can make her smile. She has a dull sense of humor and a short temper but she never lets me down. But she does hit me over the head when ever I do something stupid. Don't worry, I always hit her back. We've known each other since 7th grade. My last friend is Kikyo Miko. She's the friend I got to when I need a shoulder to cry on but most of the time, it's her who's doing the crying. We've been friends since 3rd grade. We both like to read and write but most of the time, we're giving each other advice. I don't know what I would do without my friends.

Then there's SesshoMaru Taisho. He's the guy I have a huge, major crush on. He's one of the hottest boys at my school. Almost every girl is after him. We are friends but we hardly ever talk. He sits with me and my friends at lunch and I sit next to him in art but I never told him I liked him. What I think is cool about him is that he's an awesome artist, I love drawing and I'm really good at it but he's the best. His sketches look real while mine pale in comparison. Another cool thing about him is that he's into the same things as me. One more thing about him, this one makes me feel special, he's called the ice prince cuz to the rest of the school, and he never shows emotion. But when we are at lunch or in art, he always gives me a smile. I asked him why he only smiled at me once and he said cuz I never smile enough. He told me I should smile more often, and then I would have more friends and be happier. That's when I fell for him.

I think that's everything you need to know for now, I'll fill you in later if anything else pops up. I know it seems stupid typing up your life in a story but hey, I'm the author and main character so shut up. Sorry if I sound bitchy but as far as every one around me is concerned, I am one. Tee Hee! Well, I think I'll get started typing about my school life. I hope you enjoy reading about a disabled person since there aren't many stories about us out there. It hurts my feelings that authors only write about normal people, never handicapped people. I just want to kill them all! Well, I guess I better get typing. Ja Ne!

Hold up! Don't stop reading yet! I need help! Will you please make title suggestions! I can't think of any! My brain hurts! Any way, you may stop reading now!

You're still reading?

What's wrong with you! I told you to stop!

Idiot! Exit the chapter now!

Thanks!


End file.
